ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
After Party
Plot During a wedding, Brandon 10 is the ring boy. It is Brandon's cousens' wedding. After the Wedding, Brandon asks his cousen if he can throw an after party so the fact that hes being rushed, Brandon's cousen gives him the keys to their place and Brandon can throw a little party. When the couple leave to their honeymoon, Brandon looks at the keys and smiles evily. Meanwhile in the big house, There are people everywhere dancing, eating, talking, etc. Brandon goes around checking up on the party. While outside, humuniod shawdows lurk around. A party guest upstairs then leans on the railing and a shadow pushes him off the rail and he falls down. Brandon quickly transforms into Wildvine and grapples to the stairs and uses his other hand to catch him. Wildvine then turns to the railing and sees nothing. During the party, smoke appears over a child at the party while he was drinking punch soon the child becomes a punch craving demon creature. Brandon soon notices this and transfroms into Wildmutt. When Wildmutt defeats the child, shawdows retreat from his body and the child turns back to normal. Wildmutt then transfroms back to normal and everyone returns to the party worried about the punch. Brandon is now concerned for the party's safty. Brandon then goes to the back where the wedding/party supplies is kept. He then sees/hears something. When he opens the door, there is another party goer eatting pizza but unlike a regular party goer he was a demon creature also. While trying to escape, Brandon encounters another party goer asking for cake. Brandon agrees in order to get by the kid. The child asks if he promises and quickly promises and leaves the room. When Brandon enters the main room there are party-craving demons everywhere wrecking the place. Soon an army of party-craving demons corner Brandon. The cake kid then comes out of the crowd and is also a demon and says that Brandon lied about the cake and they all start chasing him. Brandon then transfroms into Gasadactly. He then flies up and gases the army causing them to sleep. Brandon then flies away to be attacked by black smoke. The Black Smoke then appears to be alien shawdow ninjas. After fighting, Brandon de-transfoms and the ninjas corner him. Brandon then notices the chandilyer on the ceiling. Brandon then rolls under the ninjas and runs up the stairs. On his way up, Brandon trips when one of the ninjas pulls on his leg. Smoke slowly covers his leg. Brandon tries to climb away but finds it very hard. Then Brandon's Omnitrix lights green and Brandon slams it down and transfroms into Rocks. Brandon climbs to the railings and jumps onto the chandilyer. Brandon turns his arm into a rock sword a slices the chain. The Ninjas jumps onto the chandilyer. Brandon then traps the ninjas in rocks and throws them on the ground. The Ninjas then slowly escape the rocks but the chandilyer destories them and everyone turns back to normal but they are still asleep. Brandon de-transfroms. Soon Brandon's cell phone rings and its his cousen saying that they are coming back home in 20 minutes. Brandon panics but then sees his watch. In minutes, Brandon as XLR8 cleans the house, fixes everything and returns everyone somewhere close to their homes. Brandon enters the house and de-transfroms. Soon the couple enter the house amazed as it is cleaner than it was before. They then thank Brandon and he leaves. Before Brandon goes home he goes into the bushes next to the house and pulls out some cake. On his way home, Brandon eats his cake. Characters *Brandon *Brandon's Cousen *Bride *Kayla *Sophia *Wedding Attendents *Party People Aliens Used *Wildvine *Wildmutt *Gasadactly *Rocks *XLR8 Villains *Alien Shawdow Ninjas *Party-Craving Demon Creatures Quotes *Party-Craving Demon 1: Who promised cake . . . The Cake was a Lie! *Brandon: No there will be cake. *Party-Craving Demon 2: Lets get him!!!!!!!!!!!!! Trivia *Kayla and Sophia appeared as Flower Girls at the wedding only *"The Cake was a Lie" was from Chowder and Portal *This episode was supposed to be written earlier *The somewhere close to home part of the episode was at the park where the party goers were sleeping on park benches or lying in the trees *Brandon's Cousen and his bride 1st appear in this episode as well as the ninjas and demons *A new alien was supposed to be introduced but was decided not to be added in this episode Category:Brandon 10 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Brandon 10 Category:Brandon 10 Season 4 Episodes